Landfall
by Chirichi916
Summary: Continuation of Storm Surge - 01&02 are living happily together till a call concerning some unfinished business drags them away from their island paradise and sends them straight into the bowels of Duo's personal hell... and one of them isn't coming home.


Right so! The "sequel" or "continuation" as I prefer (because the sequel almost always sucks) to Storm Surge (so if you haven't read that, better get to it!) And for everyone who felt bad for, sympathized with, or ALMOST pitied Relena at the end of Storm Surge, I'm glad! I don't actually hate Relena, I know a lot of people do, and I can understand that, she's a crazy stalker, but I'm not one of those people.

Also, this chapter contains the first real "lemon"-ish piece I've written (think the farthest I've gotten before could only be considered "lime" and fairly light lime at that.)

So you've been WARNED!!  
Both that there's Yaoi smut ahead (so if you don't like, don't read), and of the -quite possibly- shoddy nature of said Yaoi Smut, but like I said, first time- so cut me some slack. Or be brutal, I guess I can take it

Disclaimer - don't own nothing 'cept Mari - my OC is a dog... !?!? (what does that say about ME?!? I mean really, good grief)

Love it or hate it, Thanks for reading!

***

Pagan stood inside her office door as Relena paced back and forth.

"This isn't how things were supposed to turn out!" Relena moped, "It was supposed to be me with Heero. It was always supposed to be the two of us… Then that… L2 brat got involved…"

Dorothy entered, glancing from Pagan to Relena and back again,

"Good god, is she STILL moping? Relena, you have a government to run, or have you forgotten."

Relena sighed, "Of course. I just…"

"You have to get over it. Heero's happy, just let him be. He _deserves_ this."

"Miss Catalonia does have a point my lady," Pagan said softly, "if you truly love him, be happy that he has found happiness for himself, even -if it does not directly involve you."

Relena sighed,

"Of course, you're right, the both of you." She sighed, then straightened, "Back to business. Dorothy, what news on the Mars project?"

***

"Ah! 'Ro that tickles!" Duo squirmed on the bathtub floor, as Heero knelt behind him, nibbling on his ear and neck. Mari shook, splattering them both with lavender scented shampoo as Duo yelped in surprise, knocking both he and Heero backwards under the warm spray of the shower-head.

"Mari! You brat!" Duo laughed, springing forward to catch the dog and keep her from escaping, "you're all full of sand and you smell like fish!"

"Speak for yourself." Heero smirked, tugging gently on Duo's braid. He removed the tie and practiced hands unbraided the dripping chestnut tresses. Duo sighed and leaned back against him, dragging the dog with him as he relaxed into Heero's hands gently massaging his scalp.

"No one in the world can wash hair like you 'Ro."

Heero smiled.

"That's because I'm the only one in the world you _let_ wash your hair."

Duo laughed

"Lucky you."

"Agreed." Heero slid a sudsy hand around his partner, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Duo moaned, softly begging for more as he pressed closer against the dark haired man who cradled him. Heero drew him tighter, both failing to notice as the sudsy dog slunk her escape from the bathtub and settled herself dripping wet and soapy on the bathroom rug.

Heero hauled his partner to his feet, only to push him bodily against the wall, both men hard in their need. Mouths crushed desperately together, as if the other was the only way to claim the breath they eventually had to break for. Duo reveled in the feeling of the cold tile against his back, and the hot heat of Heero pressed against him, the warm water raining down on them, the scent of lavender, his loose hair cascading in rivulets over his shoulders and down his back. He whimpered as Heero ground against him again, one hand closing around his cock as the other, still slick with shampoo, moved to his entrance.

"Ah! Ro!" Duo's head tilted back, his violet eyes closing against the onslaught of the shower as Heero slid a finger inside him.

"Koi." Heero nipped and nibbled his way from Duo's ear down his jawline, then traced down his neck, while the hand wrapped around Duo's member drove the former pilot to distraction. Heero's finger moved against tight rings of muscle, Duo's breath hitched, then he relaxed enough for Heero to add a second and after another few minutes a third finger.

"'Ro…" Duo gasped, his violet eyes dark and dark and burning

"Hn?" Heero smiled,

"I…dammit 'Ro…" Duo growled, grinding hard against Heero to make his point

Heero chuckled, slowly withdrawing his hand and lining himself up, a solid thrust plunged him deep into Duo's heat.

The violet eyed pilot hissed, his head snapping back with a sharp crack against the tile

"Duo!" Heero reached to cup a hand around the back of his head

"I'm… fine…" Duo panted "just… Move!"

Heero gently nipped at the crook of Duo's neck, as he pulled slowly back till only the head remained, before thrusting in again. Duo's breath hitched and his hips jerked involuntarily as Heero struck his prostrate. The dark haired pilot bit harder as his tempo increased, his hand still wrapped around Duo moved in time with his crescendoing rhythm. His name spilled from Duo's lips like a mantra, a desperate prayer as they both moved closer to the edge, finally ripping itself from Duo's throat as he reached completion, the rippling contractions of his orgasm sending Heero to his own.

Heero slid from his lover, and they sank to the floor together, sated. Content merely to hold each other as the water washed over them. Mari shook, the sound of water splashing across the small bathroom made Duo scrunch his eyebrows,

"That brat" he grumbled, but was too comfortable to move

"Mari get back in here." Heero ordered, not yet ready to move either

The dog poked her head in

"In. Mari." Heero said sternly, "That's a good girl." He reached out to scratch her head as she clambered back into the tub. "C'mon love, we have to get her rinsed off. The waters starting to run cold."

Duo grumbled something about him taking his damn sweet time, but moved to help rinse off the dog.

***

When they'd rinsed and dried, the trio made their way to the kitchen, Heero filled Mari's bowl, while Duo went to answer the blinking light on the vid screen. It was Une.

"Whadda'ya want old lady?" Duo chirped

"That's hardly the proper greeting for your superior officer agent Maxwell."

"I don't seem to recall agreeing to become an _agent_. I'm a freelancer or a mercenary or whatever."

Une wrinkled her nose in distaste, she wasn't happy about Duo's, or especially Heero's refusals to return to the Preventers, but the fact that they'd agreed to take on cases; albeit at _their_ discretion, left her with little ground from which to continue the argument.

"I have a case, for you specifically, Mr. Maxwell"

"I work with Heero or not at all,"

"Of course" Une stiffened, she didn't like her agents, and she considered them to be _her_ agents, to follow any orders but hers. Try as she might however, Duo Maxwell danced to his own drum, and no one elses.

Heero moved into view

"Mr. Yuy." Une nodded

"Lady Une." Heero returned her nod

"So what's the mission?" Duo asked

"You've had dealings before with the smuggling ring out of the lower district of Sanq, correct."

"Correct" Heero answered, Duo nodded

"It seems they've upped the ante, as it were"

"How?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow

"Agreed, how?" Heero scowled, "Duo and I eliminated all key targets in that ring 12 months ago."

"Well apparently our intelligence missed someone." Une snapped. Heero and Duo had completed their mission, entirely successfully, if using some rather… unorthodox methods. Maxwell especially, had seen fit to turn an underground hanger into a crater the size of the London Eye.

"What is the mission?" Heero growled, he hated the thought of leaving a job unfinished.

"We believe the same ring, at least as far as the flunkies go, have resumed operation, only this time, it's a two headed operation, and they seem to be collecting people."

"Sex trafficking?" Duo's eyes narrowed,

Une shrugged, "Sex trafficking, slave trade, we're not sure at this point. We can't seem to find an in. We need more information. It was my hope that agent Maxwell would be able to help."

"Why Duo?" Heero's eyes narrowed and he unconsciously moved closer to his lover.

"I mentioned it was a two headed operation?" Une said slowly, "Their second base of operations is on L2."

Heero's eyes narrowed and a protective arm curled around Duo's waist,

"No-"

"I'll do it." Duo answered simultaneously

"Good. I'll send someone to pick you up. Be at the docks at 0-800 hours tomorrow morning."

"And Mari?" Duo asked

"I'll have agent Prinns delivered to look after her until Quatre Winner can be contacted."

Duo nodded

"Acceptable." Heero said and ended the transmission.

He watched worriedly as Duo sank into a chair

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"You're not obligated to be a part of this mission. We can call Une back and tell her we've changed our minds."

"Stop it Heero, you don't like feeling like we left a job half done any more than I do."

Heero sighed, it was true, he wanted to complete this mission... but L2…

"Duo…"

"We finish what we start don't we?" the violet eyed pilot forced a grin. Heero closed the space between them and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Together then. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Duo laughed

"Together."

24 hours later saw them undercover, on a shuttle to L2.


End file.
